fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World
For other uses of '''Titan', see'' Titan (disambiguation) Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World, subtitled The Ultimate Guide to the Fighting Fantasy World - No adventurer should be without it! The Ultimate Fighting Fantasy Handbook!, is one of the two Fighting Fantasy Manuals and was also, after 1989, deemed to form part of the Advanced Fighting Fantasy System. An oversized version was first published by Puffin Books in 1986 (ISBN 0-14-032127-6), and later in 1989 (ISBN 0-14-034132-3), a smaller " " paperbacks are 130mm x 198mm (5.12" x 7.8") in size as opposed to smaller " " paperbacks that are 110mm x 178mm (4.33" x 7.01") size, and which the main Fighting Fantasy gamebooks series was published as. edition to be the same size as Dungeoneer. The latter was published to become integrated with the Advanced Fighting Fantasy system, of which it retrospectively became a part. The oversized version includes two colour illustrations by John Blanche on the inside front and inside back cover. Creation Background Edition)}} Context The book reads in the style of a narrator and describes the people and places of Titan. In this sense it's not like any of the novels or spin-offs, its more of a collection of all the knowledge, traps, and people featured in all the Fighting Fantasy books written up to the point it was published in 1986. Notable Content *The book contains some beautiful illustrations and maps of all three of Titan's continents. *Creation and history of Titan. *It shows the background from the War of the Wizards to the Star Pupils. *In depth profiles of the Major Faces of Titan. *Sections devoted to the races of Good and Evil and insight into the relationships between the races. *A section on adventuring in Titan and how to survive during your travels. Advanced Fighting Fantasy System This book was originally published in 1986 before the term Advanced Fighting Fantasy System was coined in 1989. It was partially created to add depth to the world of Titan to enable role-playing games to be created by readers and so when AFF was crystallised as a role-playing system with the publishing of Dungeoneer, it was a logical fit to have this book as an accompaniment, along with the other Manual, Out of the Pit. The two books were reprinted, this time in a smaller editions to be the same size as Dungeoneer. The latter was published to become integrated with the Advanced Fighting Fantasy system, of which it retrospectively became a part. to complement the size of the AFF book Dungeoneer. From 1989 onwards the books were both listed as being part of the Advanced Fighting Fantasy System in the book listing at the front of all Fighting Fantasy books where "The Advanced Fighting Fantasy System" was shown as a sub-title.Although this listing only intermittently included "The Advanced Fighting Fantasy System" as a sub-title. For example, in Master of Chaos the "The Advanced Fighting Fantasy System" is shown as a sub-title, with the books listed beneath it, but in the next book, Black Vein Prophecy, this sub-title does not exist and the books are simply listed at the bottom of the page. The sub-title intermittently returned later on, but whenever it did so, both Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World and Out of the Pit are included. Interestingly, however, neither book was ever published with the distinctive AFF banner or AFF logo, or with the blue spine associated with AFF. Hence, they remained separate in that sense. Also, in the 25th Aniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain, the books are grouped with Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-Playing Game and The Riddling Reaver as well as the pure Advanced Fighting Fantasy books, under the singular heading "Fighting Fantasy: The Role-Playing Game and Advanced Fighting Fantasy", which suggests that the compilers of the the "Fighting Fantasy Collection" section did not want to distinguish them as belonging to Advanced Fighting Fantasy alone. Cover and Illustrations '''Cover The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Christos Achilleos. #Price of 1st Impression #Price of 5th Impression The cover in both instances was a complete wraparound cover, with the illustration covering the back cover as well, although in the case of the smaller version the illustration was interrupted by the spine. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by various artists. Further Notes Logo - Puffin Book! from Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World]] *In the 1989 republished smaller format, on the inside title page, at the bottom the words "Puffin Books" appears, which in itself is not notable, because this was the case with all Puffin published Fighting Fantasy books. However, instead of the distinctive Puffin Logo sitting above these words was the Penguin Logo of Puffin Books parent, Penguin Books. *The Dragon on the front cover is supposedly called "Titan", largely based on the naming of the Titan ornament by Clarecraft. *The cover illustration is actually called "Dragon Spell"Dragons & Sea Serpents Posters and Prints at Art.co.uk Criticisms It was noted by Mark J. Popp, the former webmaster of the original Fightingfantasy.com website, that the book only whets your appetite for more information and doesn't feature very much info concerning the later gamebooks post 1986. A second book to fill in the gaps from Beneath Nightmare Castle to the never-released-by-Puffin Bloodbones was called for. Dedication For Tony, who deserves it, and Chetna, who doesn't See Also *''Out of the Pit'' External Links References Category:Advanced Fighting Fantasy Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Manuals Category:Titan Entries